Chocolate Syrup Makes Everything Better
by Firerose1300
Summary: To Ryoma chocolate syrup made everything better, and Kevin was just fine with that. KevRyo, stuff is implied.


Chocolate Syrup Makes Everything Better

There was no food in the apartment and Ryoma was hungry. Kevin hadn't gone shopping like he promised, and he was currently sleeping off a hangover so Ryoma didn't see him going shopping anytime soon. He opened the fridge no less than ten times in the past hour. The only things in the fridge were almost empty condiment bottles and half a stick of butter, Ryoma wasn't hungry enough to even think about eating those. Opening the cabinets one by one he was disappointed to find nothing in any of them either. Ryoma walked into the living room and threw himself across the couch, Billy was really going to get it from him this time. Billy and Kevin had gone out for someone's birthday, Ryoma opted not to go, and Billy though it was fine to let Kevin drink. Kevin was a lightweight so the end result was not pretty.

Billy seemed to think Kevin needed to "loosen up." Kevin had come home completely trashed, and Ryoma saw red. He would have murdered Billy right then and there had the cowboy not been just as bad. Ryoma had a herd time getting his boyfriend to lay down and shut up, he kept trying to make out with their living room lamp thinking it was Ryoma. When he finally managed to get him to settle down, it was nearing seven in the morning. Ryoma laid down and fell asleep just grateful that he could go to sleep. Now it was two in the afternoon and Kevin was still sound asleep, deaf to Ryoma's growling stomach.

"Wha's wrong babe?" Ryoma didn't look up or say anything, he knew Kevin would figure it out in a minute. Kevin kneeled down next to Ryoma brushing greenish black hair out of golden eyes. Ryoma's gaze was unnerving, he was glaring at Kevin. "Won't know whats wrong unless you tell me. If it's about last night though Billy told me it was water." Ryoma didn't doubt that, but thats not what he was angry about. A loud rumble came from Ryoma's stomach and Kevin's eyes went wide. He smack his forehead cursing. "Shit, the groceries. I knew I forgot something. Don't worry babe, I'll just run out now. Anything specific you want?" Kevin jumped into action going to get dressed and brush his teeth, he knew Ryoma would kill him if he didn't get food soon. That was the thing about living with someone demanding like Ryoma, what Ryoma wanted Ryoma got or no sex for a week. Kevin stopped because he got dizzy. "Remind me, if you even let me go out with Billy again, to never accept anything he gives me to drink or eat. Stupid asshole got me drunk and now I have a hangover." Ryoma snorted and flipped onto his back, sitting up so he could stare at Kevin. "What's that look for?"

"Serves you right, do you have any idea what time you got in, or what you were doing?" Kevin gulped and shook his head, it was not going to be good. "It was five in the morning when you came in, and for two hours you kept trying to make out with that lamp. I almost had to sedate you to get you to sleep." Kevin sighed, he did the strangest things when drunk. "Make sure you get cat food, and Ponta, we're out of those too." Kevin nodded and walked quickly out of the building. He decided to walk to the store instead of driving, he could use the air to clear his head, it was still buzzing with hangover.

Inside the store was cool and grabbing a cart Kevin went down each aisle one by one. Picking up enough food for this week, cat food for Karupin, and Ryoma's Ponta. Thinking about trying to surprise Ryoma he wandered into the refrigerated foods aisle. Spotting a box of strawberries he got a good idea grabbing the strawberries he also picked up a can of whipped cream, and what he knew would get Ryoma to ultimately forgive him, chocolate syrup. Kevin knew his boyfriend loved the sweet, dark more than any kind of sweets. Sometimes when he though no one was looking Ryoma would just drink it straight from the bottle. After paying at the register he happily walked back to the apartment complex.

When he entered their apartment he saw Ryoma asleep on the couch, this was a perfect opportunity to get himself forgiven. He quietly made Ryoma's favorite dish and a special desert with the whipped cream, strawberries, some sort of shortcake thing, and chocolate syrup. He then set the syrup and cream next to the bed in their room, for use later. He went back to his sleepy boyfriend and shook his shoulder to rouse him.

"Wake up babe, I've got food." At the word food Ryoma sat up straight nearly smashing their heads together. "I can see you're hungry." Ryoma got up and all but ran into the kitchen grabbing his plat and shoveling the food in. "Jesus Christ, calm down. The foods not going anywhere Ryo, slow down." Ryoma did calm taking his time to sit down and properly eat his meal.

"Thanks for the food." Ryoma sat pleasantly smiling in his seat, he was happy. When Kevin brought the desert out of the fridge, his smiled got even wider. "You made desert too. It has chocolate syrup. Kevin, you wouldn't happen to have any left?" Kevin smiled as he placed desert in front of Ryoma.

"It's in the bedroom, with the whipped cream. For when we're done here." He leaned down and whispered huskily in Ryoma's ear before he went to his own seat. Ryoma's eyes glazed over with lust as he absentmindedly cut into his desert. "Don't rush it Ryo, it'll all be sweeter if we take our time." Kevin smiled as Ryoma didn't listen and began to devour his cake. Kevin smiled, he knew how to keep Ryoma happy. Because to Ryoma chocolate syrup made everything better, and Kevin was just fine with that. Especially since he was all Ryoma could think about all that night.

**A/N: **Yay, it's done! I'm very happy with the outcome. I hope that the person who requested this is happy with it. I am also working on another KevRyo. If anyone has anymore KevRyo ideas just shout them out, I enjoy writing about them.


End file.
